


Ice Cream and Fun

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Weiss Schnee, Girl Penis, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: When Weiss swings by to comfort Ruby over a bad fight things end up taking another turn. Sure, Weiss probably shouldn't be doing it, but it feels so good as it happens!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 219





	Ice Cream and Fun

  
Weiss shifted her purse from one shoulder to the other as she knocked on the apartment door. After a few seconds, she could hear some slow, heavy footsteps. And that, more than anything else, told her just how bad things were.  
  
The door slowly opened and Weiss had to keep herself from wincing at the sight. Ruby looked _bad_. Like she had been crying quite a bit, really. Red eyes, slumped shoulders, the complete set. And the clothes she was wearing were the kind of thing that Ruby would normally never be seen in. A red t-shirt that was hanging off of her, exposing one bra strap, and a pair of loose shorts. Weiss hadn’t dressed particularly formally today (for her), but it was still night and day between the two of them.  
  
“Hi, Weiss,” Ruby said, opening the door a bit more. Her voice was very leaden. “Come on in. Thanks for visiting.”  
  
“You’re my friend,” Weiss said, not adding ‘and ex-girlfriend’. “Of course I’m going to come and see you when you’re feeling down.”  
  
“Thanks,” Ruby said, stepping backwards and letting Weiss come inside. “You’re a good friend.”  
  
Weiss nodded. As if that needed saying. She looked around the apartment and sniffed. There was a bottle of beer on the countertop, but she couldn’t _smell_ alcohol, so it seemed that Ruby was just taking the edge off, not drowning her sorrows.  
  
The short, slender girl was escorted to the couch in the main room of the apartment and sat down on it, putting her purse off to one side. She turned her head to look at Ruby as the taller girl sat down heavily on the couch next to her.  
  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Weiss asked as delicately as she could manage.  
  
Ruby shook her head and sighed. And then started talking.  
  
“It was just a fight, you know?” Ruby said with a shrug. “Over whether Blake should take that job on the coast or not. If we should pack everything up and leave town and leave all our friends or not.”  
  
Weiss nodded and didn’t comment. There wasn’t much she could say right now that would make the situation better and a whole lot of things that could make the situation worse. Instead, she wrapped an arm around Ruby’s shoulders and gave her an one-armed hug.  
  
“Well, I’m here for you,” Weiss said, looking around the apartment. It was messy, but it was the kind of messy that was normal for Ruby Rose. Also good to see. “Whatever you’re up for, I’ll do it with you.”  
  
“Thanks again,” Ruby said, still sounding down in the dumps and talking slowly. “How about some ice cream and movies?”  
  
“Sounds fine,” Weiss said, making a mental note to put some more gym time in her schedule over the next two days. “Do you have any or should I pop out and get some?”  
  
Ruby shook her head. She got back up and walked into the kitchen. A minute later, she was back with a tub of ice cream and two spoons. Weiss swallowed at the unsanitary idea she was obviously suggesting, but instead chose to comment on the six pack of beer dangling from Ruby’s other hand.  
  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Weiss said, nodding at the booze. “How much have you had to drink today?”  
  
“Nothing at all, _Mom_ ,” Ruby said, rolling her eyes. “That can you so obviously noticed was from yesterday.”  
  
Weiss blushed a bit at that and coughed into her hand. But Ruby had a point. And if she was going to drink, it would be a lot better if she was drinking with a friend who didn’t drink much at all, rather than any of the alternatives.  
  
“Sorry, sorry,” Weiss said in as conciliatory of a tone as she could manage. “So, what kind of movies do you want to watch?”  
“Something funny,” Ruby said, as if _that_ was a surprise. “And maybe…”  
  
She didn’t continue that thought and Weiss didn’t follow it up. Instead, she just let Ruby kneel down in front of the TV and pick out something to watch. And got a start on eating the ice cream before Ruby stuck her own germ-encrusted spoon into the tub.  
  
It was a good flavor, at least. Carmel and chocolate with a vanilla base. Weiss nodded in satisfaction as she dipped the spoon back in for an even larger helping.  
  
“Weissssss,” Ruby whined, plopping down on the couch again. “I’m the one who had a fight and is feeling down!”  
  
Weiss smiled at that. If Ruby could say something like that, she had to be feeling at least a bit better. Although her eyes were still red around the edges.  
  
The movie started. It wasn’t one that Weiss recognized, not that _that_ meant much. But it was still nice to be sitting together with Ruby, just like old times. Weiss took in a deep breath and had another spoon of ice cream.  
  
As the movie went on, both Weiss and Ruby had plenty of ice cream and some beer. Weiss only had the one can, but Ruby had two. At least she didn’t have any more after that, and Weiss would have cut her off if she had. Ruby was a lightweight, anyway.  
  
Weiss was only paying a bit of attention to the movie. So when a fairly explicit sex scene popped up on the screen, Weiss swallowed heavily. She glanced at Ruby, who was swaying slightly from side to side. And then fell down onto her side, her head bouncing on Weiss’s lap.  
  
That got Weiss worried. She looked down, eyes wide, worrying that something _really_ bad had just happened to Ruby. Then she saw the big smile on Ruby’s face and relaxed. Ruby was just feeling… good. Yeah, that was a _nice_ way to describe what was going on with her.  
  
That still didn’t have anything to do with the sex scene that was going on in front of her. A particularly lusty moan made Weiss glance up again and swallow hard. They were _really_ going at it on the screen. And the woman was pretty attractive. Especially when she was looking like that.  
  
Weiss blushed and stiffened. In more ways than one. She gingerly looked down, confirming for herself that, yes, Ruby was resting her head on Weiss’s lap. And that her head was very, very close to Weiss’s crotch.  
  
Weiss tried to stop herself from getting hard. And didn’t succeed. Okay, new plan, hope that Ruby somehow didn’t notice that she was just inches away from an erection.  
  
“Heyyyy,” Ruby said, a leer in her voice. “What’s that, Weissie?”  
  
And goodbye to _that_ chance as well. Weiss started to slowly turn red, staring straight ahead at the TV as she felt Ruby’s breath on her dick. Or at least it _seemed_ that way. She could have sworn that she could  
feel a lot more than her friend’s _gaze_ on her shaft.  
  
Weiss looked down and then looked away _quickly_. She didn’t know what to do with her hands, but she certainly shouldn’t be looking nervous. Even though she was feeling _very_ nervous. So just putting her hands down on Ruby’s body would be fine, right? So long as she touched the _right_ spots of Ruby’s body.  
  
Weiss must be drunker than she realized, as, just for a second, her hands started moving towards the _wrong_ right spots of Ruby’s body, the ones she had learned about in the year and a half the two of them had been dating for. Weiss shook her head and made sure that instead she just rested one hand on top of Ruby’s head and the other on the side of Ruby’s stomach.  
  
“Oh, that feels nice, Weiss,” Ruby said and then giggled at the rhyme. “You always had such nice hands.”  
  
If that was supposed to help Weiss with her erection, it didn’t. Not at all. In fact, it did the exact opposite of help as Weiss remembered some of the things she had done with her hands to Ruby. Those things sure had been fun, but they had also been a while ago.  
  
“And you have a nice body all over,” Weiss said without thinking. Crap, _in vino, veritas_ , indeed. She could have _kicked_ herself for saying that.  
  
At least Ruby took it well. She took it very well. She pushed herself up and kissed Weiss right on the lips.  
  
Weiss squeaked, her blue eyes shooting open wide as she felt Ruby kissing her, her tongue pressing against her lips for a second. Then Ruby was falling back down to the couch and Weiss’s lap, smiling widely and looking like the cat that ate the canary.  
  
“R-R-Ruby,” Weiss squeaked, trying to focus on her breathing and not how cute and lewdable Ruby looked right now. “I think you’re drunk.”  
  
“Really?” Ruby asked, stretching and wiggling around on Weiss’s lap. That didn’t do anything to help with Weiss’s erection which was quickly getting harder and harder. “Because I feel _fine_.” She moved her gaze a bit to look at the erection right in front of her. “And so are you, I see.”  
  
Weiss tried to think of something to say to that. Her train of thought was thoroughly derailed, the tracks torn up and the engine dynamited when Ruby opened up the crotch of Weiss’s slacks and snaked her fingers in.  
  
Weiss knew she should stop this. And she would. Any second now. Annnny second now. And wasn’t Ruby _good_ with her hands? Weiss shivered, her spine going stiff. And her cock finally becoming wholly erect as she felt Ruby’s small, slender fingers stroking her.  
  
“R-Ruby,” Weiss said, still hanging onto rationality and consequences with her fingernails, “are you sure we should- ah, be doing this!”  
  
Ruby glanced up at her and then wrapped her mouth around Weiss’s cock. And that took care of all of Weiss’s worries and concerns. She gasped, twitching back and forth, feeling Ruby’s firm lips and warm tongue pressing against her.  
  
Ruby started giving Weiss a really _good_ blowjob. Not that Weiss had gotten many blowjobs recently. In fact, she hadn’t gotten a one since Ruby and her had parted ways. And she was really, _really_ struggling to remember why they had split up now that she was feeling Ruby giving her another amazing blowjob.  
  
Weiss stared at the TV, not really seeing anything that was happening there as Ruby bobbed up and down along her dick. How was Ruby this good at this? Weiss _knew_ Blake didn’t have a dick. Bikinis could only hide so much, especially when the bikinis took so much inspiration from Ruby’s sister. Ruby couldn’t have had a chance to practice at _all_ since she and Weiss broke up. So how was she still this good, making Weiss just _melt_ as she bobbed up and down along Weiss’s dick and cupped her balls and made everything feel so amazingly wonderful?  
  
The possibility that Weiss was just really weak to Ruby’s blowjobs, or to sex in general, with how long it had been, didn’t really enter Weiss’s mind. To be fair, very little did, as she stared down, with her mouth hanging open widely, feeling Ruby get her shaft as hard as a rock and then quickly drive Weiss down the road to an orgasm.  
  
Cumming. Right, Weiss probably shouldn’t cum this early. Especially not without doing anything in return for Ruby. Hating herself for doing it, Weiss reached down and grabbed Ruby’s shoulders, gently rolling her away from Weiss’s crotch. Her shaft, shiny with saliva, popped out of Ruby’s mouth, standing up straight and waving back and forth proudly. Weiss swallowed heavily as she looked down at it.  
  
“What’s wrong, Weiss?” Ruby asked after a second, pausing to lick her lips. “I know you’re liking this.”  
  
Weiss looked down at the little smile on Ruby’s face. She really did seem happy now. And she looked cute enough that Weiss just couldn’t bring herself to point out the facts of what was going on. Instead, she took a deep breath and slid her hand, still on Ruby’s shoulder, underneath the loose t-shirt she was wearing.  
  
“And I want you to like this too,” Weiss said, fiddling with the catch of the black bra that Ruby was wearing. It came undone and Weiss could feel it sagging. And see it, for that matter. “I’m going to make you feel just as good as you’re making me feel.”  
  
“Oh, Weiss, I knew there was a reason why I liked you,” Ruby said, smiling widely as Weiss blinked, trying to decide if Ruby had actually meant that backhanded insult or not. “And I’m going to reward you for being such a good friend, too!”  
  
Weiss blinked as Ruby dove back down onto her cock. Then she gasped, eyes rolling up in her head as she felt Ruby start to _really_ give her a blowjob. A really enthusiastic blowjob, too, one where Ruby was slamming her head up and down along Weiss’s shaft and making all kinds of lewd sounds.  
  
Sounds that were being drowned out by the TV. Scowling, Weiss found the remote and flipped it off. She was going to focus on how good Ruby was making her feel, not a bunch of actors bumbling around.  
  
And Ruby was making her feel very good indeed. In fact, as she kept on giving Weiss the best (and only) blowjob she had gotten in a long while, Weiss could quickly feel herself getting close to the edge.  
  
Weiss only realized she should warn Ruby that she was about to cum when it was too late. Instead, she just groaned, slumping backwards against the couch as she felt her dick pulse and twitch inside of Ruby’s mouth. And then start to fill her up with Weiss’s cum.  
  
Ruby squealed from that, even though the sound quickly got pretty muffled. She stared up at Weiss, her silver eyes big and large and wet as she kept her lips wrapped around Weiss’s shaft in a tight seal. Weiss stared back down at her, not quite believing that this was actually happening.  
  
Weiss came a _lot_. It had been a while since she had cum and as a result, her load was hot and thick and runny. And there was a _lot_ of it. Ruby quickly got very filled and Weiss could feel her mouth working as she swallowed some of it.  
  
Finally, Weiss stopped cumming. She panted, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked down at Ruby. Ruby’s lips were closed and her cheeks were bulging. She held a finger up and stared past Weiss at nothing. Then her throat worked several times as she obviously swallowed the cum.  
  
“Ah,” Ruby said, her voice still a bit thick and choked. “That’s,” she swallowed again. “It’s been a while since I’ve done that.” She smiled up at Weiss. “It’s just as fun as I remember it being!”  
Weiss swallowed in turn, staring down at Ruby. Her cock had only deflated a little bit and was getting rock hard again as she stared down at Ruby.  
  
“It felt pretty nice on my end, too,” Weiss said as dryly as she could manage. “And what now?”  
  
“Now we get naked, baby!”  
  
Well, at least Ruby was feeling better now. That was something. Oh, and she was getting naked and Weiss _really_ liked the sight of a naked Ruby. There was something so pretty and sexy and cute about her. Weiss swallowed heavily as she stared, barely remembering to strip down herself.  
  
Ruby was done a lot faster than Weiss was. Weiss was still struggling out of her underwear when Ruby bounced onto her lap, smiling widely and pressing herself up against Weiss. Weiss blinked, suddenly aware of just how close a naked Ruby was to her. And how _tempting_ that was.  
  
“You look nice, Weiss,” Ruby said, running a hand up along Weiss’s stomach and stopping underneath her breasts. “Really, really nice.”  
  
“You look good too,” Weiss said, her voice catching in her throat a bit as she looked Ruby up and down. Oh, that naked body. Oh, those modest breasts. Oh, those smooth, powerful legs. “Really, really good.”  
  
Weiss found herself slowly getting lowered back down onto the couch, her back pressing against the cushions. She swallowed as Ruby climbed on top of her, straddling her and rubbing her pussy back and forth against the length of Weiss’s cock. That felt _good_. Weiss could feel the arousal leaking out of Ruby and getting smeared along her shaft.  
  
“Are you ready to fill me up, Weiss?” Ruby asked, smiling widely and grabbing onto Weiss’s hips for support. “Just like old times?”  
  
“Just like old times,” Weiss said, nodding. She took a deep breath as she watched Ruby lift herself up.  
  
And then Ruby was sinking down, filling herself up on Weiss’s cock. Both women moaned, feeling Ruby’s slick, wet walls getting spread apart by Weiss’s stiff dick. Weiss bit her lip, trying to keep herself from cumming too quickly. At least she had cum already, so she had a bit of stamina to draw on.  
  
Ruby set up a pretty quick, energetic pace, to Weiss’s complete lack of surprise. She moaned, squeezing down on Ruby’s thighs as she felt her ex start to ride her, bouncing up and down along Weiss’s cock and making some enjoyably lewd, wet noises as her pussy got filled. There was a big smile on Ruby’s face as she went and it was _so_ obvious how much she was enjoying herself.  
  
Weiss was enjoying herself as well. She looked up at Ruby as the other girl rode her cock. There was a big smile on Ruby’s face and Weiss even found that her own face was twitching upwards into a smile. Weiss’s dick was feeling better now than it had felt in a long time. Even when she had been inside of Ruby’s mouth. There was just something so _nice_ about a pussy. About a tight, wet, hot, soft pussy as a cute girl bounced up and down along a hard dick.  
  
Weiss shivered and was glad that she had just cum from the blowjob. She wasn’t going to cum again until Ruby had gotten _her_ orgasm. That was just fair, obviously. So Weiss started moving her hands along Ruby’s body. It had been a while, but she could still remember where Ruby’s sweet spots were.  
  
Some of them were pretty obvious. Rubbing Ruby’s clit? Who _couldn’t_ figure something like that out? But there was also that spot right on Ruby’s neck, to the side a bit, that was a _very_ sensitive spot and one Weiss had only discovered while giving Ruby a neck rub. That had ended up being something else. And she was taking full advantage of that now, making Ruby gasp and coo as she kept on riding Weiss’s dick, and as Weiss ran her hands all over Ruby’s body.  
  
Ruby didn’t return the favor, too busy holding onto Weiss’s body for dear life as she bounced up and down along Weiss’s shaft. But that was _quite_ alright. The look of pure, unbridled joy in Ruby’s eye was sweeter than her touches could possibly be, and exactly what Weiss wanted to see. Oh, Ruby looked so _cute_ like this.  
  
“Weiss,” Ruby moaned after just a few minutes. “I’m going to cum.” She closed her eyes and shivered. “I’m going to cum _hard_.”  
  
“Do it, Ruby,” Weiss said, smiling as she looked up at Ruby. “Cum as hard as you want.”  
And Ruby did. Her eyes rolled up in her head and it was Weiss’s turn to moan as Ruby got _tight_ around her cock. Ruby didn’t moan herself. Instead, she just made some quite little gasping sounds, which was probably all of the noise she _could_ make with how she was feeling. It was super cute.  
  
Ruby rocked back and forth on top of Weiss, almost falling to the side. And her pussy was still clenched so tightly around Weiss’s dick. So, _so_ tight. Weiss shivered and sat up, hugging Ruby. Ruby jerkily hugged her right back, her hands squeezing tightly around Weiss’s body.  
  
Finally, the orgasm ran out of Ruby. She breathed deeply in and out, turning to smile widely at Weiss. There was a blush on her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes. It made her look _really_ cute, even more than she normally did.  
  
“Oh, Weiss,” Ruby said happily, leaning in for a kiss. “Thank you so much!”  
  
Weiss returned the kiss, trying to think of something to say. It wasn’t helped by how her dick was still inside of Ruby’s tight pussy and being _really_ distracting.  
  
“It’s, it’s fine, Ruby,” Weiss said, her heart beating in her chest as she stroked Ruby’s hair. “Just fine.”  
  
“Let’s go at it again,” Ruby said, pulling back and nodding in confirmation of her decision.  
  
Weiss opened her mouth but couldn’t think of anything to actually _say_ to that. Instead she just shrugged her shoulders and nodded.  
  
Ruby lifted herself up off of Weiss’s dick and slid off of the couch. Then she got down on her hands and knees, facing away from Weiss and gave her a smirking smile. Weiss swallowed heavily, though she was barely even looking at Ruby’s face. Something else had her attention.  
  
Ruby’s pussy was spread slightly from taking Weiss’s cock. There was even arousal running out of her pussy from what Weiss had done to her. It made Weiss’s heart beat faster in her chest and got her dick painfully engorged. She was barely even aware that she was sliding off of the couch and ending up behind Ruby, reaching down and grabbing Ruby’s firm ass, squeezing those cheeks and feeling the muscles and the fat sliding around underneath her hands.  
  
“See something you like?” Ruby asked, a teasing lilt in her voice. “It’s yours if you can come and get it.”  
  
What a naughty little girl. Weiss looked down at the wonderful butt in front of her and considered giving Ruby some _discipline_. But no, better not. Instead, she just grabbed her dick and eased it on in, pressing the tip of her cock against Ruby’s pussy and then going in deeper and deeper, until she was completely buried inside of Ruby.  
  
Ruby made a wonderful sound at that and it was all the justification Weiss needed to start fucking her. It felt wonderful, Ruby’s pussy just as tight and wet and hot in this position as she had been up on the couch. Weiss started panting for breath as she drove herself in and out of Ruby, feeling the tight, wet folds wrapped around her and sending her to heaven as she fucked her ex-girlfriend.  
  
“Weiss,” Ruby moaned, the teasing tone out of her voice. Now, there was nothing but lust there. “Weiss, please, you’re making me feel so good. Don’t stop.”  
  
With how horny Weiss was, that was _not_ a problem. There was no way that Weiss was going to stop. She was going to keep on going and going and keep on fucking Ruby until they _both_ came. And after that… Weiss had no idea. She could think about that later, when she wasn’t nearly so horny.  
  
Weiss’s hands glided over Ruby’s rear as she kept on thrusting into her. Ruby had such a nice butt. It was so fun to squeeze and to play with, seeing all of the little ways Ruby jerked around as she got her rear played with. And, especially, all of the little sounds that Ruby made. That was even better.  
  
“I’ve missed this,” Weiss admitted to herself, just barely loud enough for herself to hear her. “I’ve really missed this.”  
  
“So have I,” Ruby said, piping up and giving Weiss a smile. “But this is just going to be a one-time thing, alright?”  
  
Weiss was willing to accept that. Heck, by tomorrow morning, she would probably be regretting even this much. But she still kept on going, feeling Ruby’s hot folds squeezing her shaft and making her feel just so good.  
  
Weiss started to speed up, going faster and faster, really fucking Ruby. Ruby made all kinds of enjoyable sounds at that, as she got properly fucked, screwed into the ground. Her entire body was rocking back and forth as she got fucked. And she was still so tight and wet and was enjoying this so much.  
  
Weiss was enjoying herself as well. Really, _really_ enjoying herself. She was getting close to her second orgasm in half an hour. And when was the last time she had done _that_? As a teen, probably, just discovering the joys of masturbation and porn for the first time.  
  
For a moment, Weiss considered if she should or shouldn’t cum inside of Ruby. Then the thought of having to pull out of Ruby before she actually came was just too terrible to bare. Weiss _had_ to keep on fucking Ruby until she came inside of her. And, with any luck, even though Ruby wasn’t dating a girl with a dick anymore, she was still on the pill to help _herself_ out. Otherwise, things could get really complicated in a few months.  
  
That thought _occurred_ to Weiss, but she didn’t really _think it_. Instead, she just thought about how wonderful Ruby’s pussy felt and how nice it would be to cum inside of her. Weiss picked up the pace, going as fast and as hard as she could, really hammering into Ruby. And Ruby took every single bit of it without a single sound of complaint.  
  
In fact, her sounds were the exact opposite of complaining. There weren’t many words in it, but what there were, were all of joy. She was panting and gasping and cooing and generally sounding like a real slut who was getting fucked real hard.  
  
And it was enough to push Weiss over the edge. She gasped as she thrust deep inside of Ruby, twitching and moaning and gasping. And, finally, cumming.  
  
Weiss’s second orgasm was almost as impressive as her first. She really filled Ruby up, coating her insides with semen and making the black-haired girl moan as she shook around, her inner walls clamping down tightly around Weiss’s dick.  
  
Weiss panted, leaning forward, the braid of her hair falling forward and brushing against Ruby’s back. She was still cumming and she could feel her body shaking with every heartbeat. What a feeling. What a wonderful feeling. She couldn’t believe how good this felt and how lucky she was to get to have sex with Ruby.  
  
And she was still filling Ruby up. Ruby was moaning as her pussy got painted white. There was enough cum that some of it was already leaking out of Ruby’s slit and running down her thighs, dropping onto the floor.  
  
“Wow, Weiss,” Ruby said, in a happy, contented voice. “Have you been saving that all up for me?” She looked over her shoulder and gave Weiss a smile that made the pale girl’s heart beat faster in her chest. “Thank you.”  
  
“N-not a problem,” Weiss managed to get out, swallowing hard.  
  
That smile was enough to make Weiss hard yet again. She looked down at her erect cock and at the semen that was dripping out from around her shaft. Wow. It was still kind of hard to believe that this was really happening.  
  
And with how horny Weiss was and how turned on Ruby looked, was there any reason for things to end now? Weiss didn’t think so. Instead, she reached down and rubbed Ruby’s back, letting her hands glide up and down Ruby’s back.  
  
“One more time?” Weiss murmured into Ruby’s ear.  
  
“Yeah,” Ruby said with a dopey smile on her face. “Oh, and I can show off some of the yoga moves I’ve been doing!”  
  
Weiss’s eyebrows were raised at that. But she didn’t object and pulled herself out of Ruby, letting her friend get some space to move around in.  
  
And it was well worth it. Ruby rolled onto her back and motioned Weiss to join her. Once Weiss did so, Ruby rolled both of them onto their sides and then made a big show of lifting her leg up and up and up, until her foot was pointing at the ceiling. She preened and primped her hair as Weiss applauded, only _slightly_ sarcastically.  
  
“I would have thought that you would have done something a lot athletic,” Weiss mentioned as she slowly guided herself back into Ruby’s cum-filled pussy.  
  
“Yeah, that’s for the _advanced_ class,” Ruby said. “Some of the stuff those girls do, I mean, _wow_.” She groped behind her and patted Weiss on the side of her cheek, almost putting a finger into Weiss’s eye. “It’s really impressive.”  
  
Weiss nodded but didn’t comment. She was much more focused on giving Ruby the proper fucking that she deserved. Or did Weiss deserve this? Or was this even a question of deserve or not, or just the two of them using each other to make themselves and the other girl feel as good as possible? _That_ wasn’t the kind of question Weiss could focus on right now, either.  
  
Ruby was _wet_ and _tight_. Very wet and very tight. Weiss shivered as she slid deeper and deeper into Ruby’s pussy. Her friend felt _good_. And the thick spread of cum inside of Ruby’s pussy just made it even easier to fuck her. As easy as a dream to slide deep inside of her and then go back out. Only to do it all over again. And again and again and again.  
  
Ruby started making some really fun sounds as she got fucked, gasping and moaning as Weiss slid in and out of her. The two of them were pressed close to each other as they fucked and Weiss could feel her nipples digging into Ruby’s back. Heck, she could even feel her breath puffing onto Ruby’s skin and reflecting back onto her face as the two of them fucked.  
  
From this spot, Weiss could move her hands right onto Ruby’s chest, playing and squeezing them. They weren’t _big_ breasts, but they were still larger than Weiss’s own. And just the right size to do all kinds of fun things with.  
  
Ruby made a whole new set of lewd sounds as her tits got toyed with. She gasped, with a _really_ cute expression on her face as Weiss rubbed her chest. And kept fucking her, of course. There was no way that Weiss was going to stop doing that.  
  
Ruby wasn’t as tight as she had been, but that may have been because of all of the semen inside of her. Either way, she still felt wonderful to fuck and Weiss kept on driving her cock in as far as it could go, making Ruby make all kinds of sweet sounds as she got filled up.  
  
Weiss could feel the sweat standing out all over her body as she kept on fucking Ruby. Her heart was pounding in her chest, threatening to break through her ribs any second now. Weiss knew that she was in good shape, but there was being in good shape, and then there was being able to fuck a cute, sexy girl three times in a row without a break and feeling as fresh as a daisy at the end of it.  
  
But it was still worth it. Weiss might be feeling tired, but this was all worth it. To get to feel Ruby’s wet pussy around her cock, to get to hear her pants and coos and begging words, it was _all_ worth it. And Weiss wasn’t going to stop.  
  
“Going to cum,” Ruby moaned, her entire body tightening up. “I’m going to cum, Weiss. Going to cum real hard!”  
  
Weiss nodded and kept up the attack, driving into Ruby’s pussy and touching her body, doing her utmost to tip Ruby over the edge into an orgasm. And it worked.  
  
Ruby looked wonderful as she came. The expression on her face was too cute for words. Weiss swallowed heavily, looking at Ruby’s slightly parted lips as she closed her eyes and rocked back and forth against Weiss.  
  
And, of course, there was how _tight_ she had gotten around Weiss’s cock. It was tight enough and the position was awkward enough, that Weiss couldn’t keep on fucking Ruby. Instead, she just stayed right where she was for a while, feeling Ruby’s muscles massaging her dick and making wonderful bolts of pleasure rush up and down along her spine.  
  
“Weiss,” Ruby moaned, twisting her head around to awkwardly kiss Weiss’s cheek. “I love you, Weiss. I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too, Ruby,” Weiss said, meaning every word.  
  
But she was still horny. She was still _really_ horny. She needed to cum, just one more time.  
  
Weiss drove herself into Ruby’s pussy for just a few more stokes. But even as she did so, and even as the orgasm started to well up inside of her, Weiss felt the need for something _more_. Something to really, truly cap tonight off.  
  
Cumming on Ruby’s face. That would do it. And it wasn’t as if Ruby had ever objected before to Weiss doing that.  
  
Panting with lust and exertion, Weiss pulled out of Ruby. She reached down and flipped Ruby onto her back, drawing a puzzled question from her friend. Then she had her dick right next to Ruby’s face and was frantically pumping it, her hand gliding up and down along it as she stared down at Ruby’s cute features.  
  
And then Weiss came. It was her third orgasm of the night and very obviously her _last_ orgasm of the night. There was just no way that Weiss would be able to do any more. Her dick twitched in her grip as she aimed it down at Ruby’s face.  
  
Ruby gasped but didn’t pull away as Weiss’s cum landed on her. There wasn’t nearly as much cum as there had been before, but there was still enough to make Ruby look really slutty as she got covered in semen. Weiss breathed in and out deeply, staring at the too-cute and too-sexy look on Ruby’s face. Perfect. Absolutely perfect.  
  
“Wow, Weiss,” Ruby giggled after a minute when it was clear that nothing more was coming. “You really came a _lot_ didn’t you?” She reached up and touched some of the semen on her skin. “It’s been what, a cup or so across all three orgasms?”  
  
Weiss shrugged. She hadn’t really been paying attention and didn’t really care. The important thing was that she had cum, not how much she had cum each time.  
  
Ruby sat up and stretched. That caused the semen on her face to shift around and Ruby’s tongue flicked out to lick some of it up. Weiss swallowed, looking at such a lewd display. When Ruby was feeling lewd, she felt _really_ lewd.  
  
“That was great, Weiss,” Ruby said, turning to face her and smiling underneath the light layer of cum on her face. “Really, I loved this a lot. Thanks for helping me through-,” she waved her hand around the apartment. “All of this.”  
  
“Yeah,” Weiss said, blushing as she stared at Ruby. She wasn’t feeling any guilt or shame over this _yet_ , but the night was still young. “I’m glad to see you smiling.”  
  
“That’s the wonders of booze and sex!” Ruby said brightly.  
  
She looked around and grabbed a piece of clothing. Weiss grabbed _her_ shirt right out of Ruby’s hands and replaced it with Ruby’s own shirt. And she had made the right choice, as Ruby started to use it to clean the cum off of her face.  
  
“Listen, you can stay the night if you want,” Ruby said. “We can order some pizza, finish watching whatever that movie was, all of that stuff.”  
  
Weiss paused, trying to think straight before answering. Really, quite the offer. And one that could lead to…  
  
Weiss answered.

* * *


End file.
